A Fox with a Look of Stone But a Heart of Gold: Mobius Saga
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: Now this is a sequel to my first saga of this story: A Fox with a Look of Stone But a Heart of Gold, Jason finds himself in a different dimension he's never been in. Who is a foe or friend?


A Fox with a Look of Stone

But a Heart of Gold (Mobius Saga)

Chapter 7: The Salvation

(Hey guys. So this is a continuation on my AFWLSBHG series (Long acronym) it's the Mobius saga. I split it up so that you guys knew at which point you're at. "Or just for you to organize." Yeah Jason. Anyways I only own Jason the Fox not any of the Sonic characters. Anyways Psycho out!)

Age Corrections:

Jason: 19

Blaze: 18

Marine: 11

Tails: 12

Knuckles: 18.5

Sonic: 19

Shadow: 18 (But counting SA2 he's 68 but, who cares?)

Silver: 17

Tikal: 17 (Really 4017)

Amy: 17

Rouge: 19

Eggman: 38

Big: 20 (Mind though is 10)

Nega: 36

Well this was quite a dosey! Jason, Blaze, Marine, Nega, and the Sol Emeralds were just flung into a dimensional rift. Blaze and Marine stayed together but, Jason was somewhere else. But when he woke.

Jason was groggy. His bones aced a bit, also a scratchy feeling entered his throat. He opened his eyes to a lush green jungle, a giant mountain in the background. A sunset over the horizon and a green glow faintly wet over his chain. He store at the tree and suddenly sprung up. "Blaze! Marine! You here!?" He quickly launched himself into the air and spun his head every which way to see his friends. Marine he always counted as a little sister but, not an annoying one. One that was adventurous, one to explore every nook and cranny. But Blaze, wow Blaze. She was his first friend since he was 9. He had grown up on an island on the outskirts of the sol dimension. He was beaten by his parents for one reason. Insulted, battered and made fun of because of them. Anyways he was so sick and tired of it, so he sailed away at the age of 9 and was washed up on Windmill Island for his luck. He met Blaze that fateful day and she showed him that what made him, what he thought, ugly, unlovable, a worthless fox, is what made him special. From that day forward he stayed on Windmill Island. You may ask, what made him this way? You'll see soon.

Jason looked for about a minute and a half. Not one for hovering in one place like a manikin, he flew slowly and looked around. Under trees, on top of them, in caves, every which way. He then thought that the warp may have killed his friends. His only, cept for his Auntie, but with no way of getting home, he felt like a stranger in a new world. He sat in a nearby cave and cried quietly into his palms. He stayed there for 5 minutes till he heard another broken voice, for a caring person like him he went to help whoever it was. He hoped up and sped off to see what was crying. He reached a clearing and saw a large ruined altar with a red, dreadlocked animal at the top looking at a giant green Emerald. It was the biggest Jason had seen but, he was more focused on the crying animal. He hid behind a small bush.

He heard it faintly say "Sniff…sniff… Why can't I just have a good friend. Just one that won't call me a knucklehead, one to stay here and talk to me when I protect this stupid rock. Someone not as crazy as Sonic, not one too smart like Tails to insult me was if I was a cavemobian. No one like Amy or Cream being too cutsie and over interjetict. Not as deep as Shadow or Rouge… Rouge." Then he started going into hysterics. Jason able to hear the whole cry for help, answered it with open arms. No one should be in this much pain like he used to be.

He drew a soft breath and came out of his hiding place and said "Umm… sir? I can be your friend." The red figure turned to see that someone was watching his cry. He was shocked, no one could sneak up on him, cept for Rouge.

"W-w-who are you?! If you're here for the Master Emerald (M.E. gonna call it that) then get off the Island!" Knuckles put up his fist and clenched them deeply, trying to not show his last tears. Jason put up his hands in front of his chest to show no harm.

"Um… sir? Are you gonna answer to my request?" Knuckles gave him a loud and sharp growl and screamed as he ran at Jason. Jason's eyes widened and he launched himself into the air to dodge it barely as Knuckles came barreling by. Knuckles jumped up and gave his enemy a good smack to the gut and a down cut to the ground. Jason landed with a good thud, he sprung up and said "Fine mister "I don't listen" I'll have to calm you down." Jason raised his hand up to the level of Knuckles' hand and when Knuckles got to his palm, Jason shot a non-dealy but, enough to knockout shock that put Knuckles down in one second. Knuckle felt himself force down his eyelids and fall strait to the ground and start to sleep.

Knuckles was on the base of the M.E. altar knocked out with Jason running to him with a big bag of water and ice cubes he found in a small chest near a river. Jason gently but quickly placed the bag on Knuckles' head. Slowly after an hour of sleeping, Knuckles slowly raised his eyelids. His head darted every which way looking for the one that had put him to sleep. The M.E. was still there he saw but, no purple thing around. Until he looked to the darkness of night, he saw the perpetrator and got up with no hesitation. He raised his fist again to punch the crap out of him but, he heard the boy say something. "Aye! You're alive! Thank Chaos! Ya alright?" Knuckles was surprised at this display of help. To everyone he knew, they thought of him as a dumbass and worth no time to help. But this boy came off differently.

"Um… Yeah! Did you help me?" Jason ran up to Knuckles and gave him a small smirk but, a caring one.

"Yeah. After I shocked you, you got a fever so I got you a ice pack of sorts and got ya something to drink." Knuckles looked behind him, a makeshift ice pack and a crappily made bowl of juice next to where he was sleeping.

"Oh. Thank you. But who are you? And are you here for the M.E.? kuz if you are, get ready for a pounding!" Jason gave him a small glare and a sigh but, another smirk.

"No-no-no. I'm not where for your what's-you-call-it. I'm just lost. Also I'm Jason the Fox." Then he raised his hand to Knuckles with him jumping back two feet.

"Watch where you put that thing!" Jason stared to his hand and put it back in the position it was. Knuckles realized it was a hand shake and grabbed it softly and unsurely. "I'm Knuckles. The guardian of the M.E." Knuckles then gave him a funny looking smile.

Jason's brow dropped a little. "Um… Knuckles? You never answered my question." Knuckles gave him a confused glare.

"What question?"

"Well I saw you crying about how "I don't have any friend to hang out with" So… I asked if you wanted to be my friend." Knuckles gave him a surprised face and jumped back another 5 feet to have him fall on his face.

"W-w-what! I was not crying!"

"Nothing against you man but, yes you were." No one had been this polite with Knuckles, that scared him.

"Rrrrrr… fine. I'll be your friend but, no sleeping near me." Jason store up to the sky and gave a sigh and walked over to a high palm tree.

"Night Knuckles!"

"(Already asleep) zzzz." Jason gave another sigh. He placed the picture he had in his vest on a leaf and let a tear drop. Then he tried to get some sleep. He got none.

(Well that's the start of the second saga. Hope you guys aren't all that angery on how short this first chapter was. Anyways Psycho out!)


End file.
